Love Can Be So Confusing
by BubleBubleBuble
Summary: All I'll say is Calleigh and she's torn between two men.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own anything familiar. I don't own anything else... not even the sexy Tim Speedle... hehe. Man if I owned CSI: Miami he wouldn't be dead now even though Rory Cochrane did leave the show... he'd be at my house... ;)

A/N: This is will be A/U.

Prologue

Calleigh hit the alarm clock as it went off and rolled into Speed's chest.

"Damn thing never stops." She mumbled.

"Good morning to you too." Speed smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning is an oxymoron." Calleigh muttered. "Do we have to go to work today?"

"Yes we do. Have to catch the bad guys." Speed replied.

"Let someone else do it." Calleigh grumbled.

"I love you too." Speed muttered and Calleigh's lips pressed against his. In a few seconds Calleigh was on top of Speed and she smiled down at him. "Is good morning still an oxymoron?"

"You make every morning good." Calleigh said, kissing him again. She rolled off him and walked into the bathroom.

"You make every day good." Speed called. Calleigh laughed quietly and got in the shower.

"You used my light!" Calleigh exclaimed. Eric snickered.

"I used it but then I put it back." Speed said, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him.

"Yeah but you didn't recharge it. I was at the scene and it flatlined!" Calleigh said.

"I love you." Speed said. Calleigh groaned and walked out of the room.

"Be happy the two of you aren't married." Eric said. "You'd be sleeping on the couch."

"We do live together Delko. I'll still be sleeping on the couch tonight." Speed said. "And as for being married..."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it over to Eric.

"Oh Tim... I don't know what to say." He said. Speed blinked. "It's a pretty box."

"Are you pretending to be stupid?" Speed asked. "I'm going to ask Calleigh to marry me tonight."

"You won't be sleeping on the couch then." Eric smirked. "You'll be sleeping good tonight."

Speed rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes."

"You know one day you'll need something with doors." Horatio said.

"I've got plenty of time for that." Speed said and the two CSIs walked into the jewelry store. Horatio talked to the owner for a few minutes and Speed noticed the guy under the table. Slowly pulling out his gun, Horatio finally saw what was going on.

"Speed..."

The guy came out from under the table, a gun in front of him. Speed took a shot but the gun didn't fire. Glancing down on it, the next thing Speed knew he was on his back, bleeding. Horatio started firing and kneeled next to Speed.

"Speed, hang on." He said, pulling out a handkerchief.

"You're going to be okay." Horatio said. Speed's breathing became shallower and then just stopped all together. Outside the jewelry shop a lonely figure let a tear slide down his cheek and walked away.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. I promise the rest of the chapters will come up quickly.

Chapter One

Calleigh stared out the window at the pouring rain, a cup of coffee sat forgotten on the coffee table. Mark Williams, Calleigh's new boyfriend sat in the kitchen watching her. He knew something was wrong. Something was always wrong with Calleigh. He never bothered her about it though. But now Mark knew something was really wrong.

"Cal…"

She didn't reply but stood up off the couch.

"I have to get ready for work." She muttered and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Mark sighed. What was the use of trying? She wouldn't open up to him even if she wanted to, which Mark highly doubted. Calleigh flopped down on the bed and let out a strangled cry. Why did he die? Why did he leave her? Why did he do anything? It had been two years since that day but still Calleigh couldn't move on. Yes she had Mark and loved him but some part of her yearned for Tim Speedle again. Calleigh's cell phone went off and she saw it was Horatio.

"Hey."

"You don't have to come in today."

"I am. I'm just running late. I'll be in about a half hour."

"Cal…"

"Horatio I'm fine. See you in a few." She said and hung up. Horatio stared at the phone in his hand and sighed. Calleigh wasn't fine. She hadn't been fine since Speed's death and Horatio doubted she'd ever get over him.

"Hey! What are you doing here already?"

Speed looked up and saw Hilary, the receptionist standing in his doorway.

"I just came in early today."

"Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hil." Speed mumbled, looking down at the picture he was holding.

"What do you got?" Hilary asked, popping her gum. Speed shook his head and put the picture in his desk drawer. "Oh. Well Joey just called and said to meet him at ten. Something big."

"Thanks."

"Caine."

"Lt. Caine this is Detective Joseph McGuire with the Syracuse PD."

"What can I do for you Detective?"

"A few weeks ago a series of murders happened up here in Syracuse. We have our best CSIs on the case but we have found evidence that the murderer is in Miami."

"You need us to find him?"

"Yes but I'm sending one of my CSIs down to help you. He knows this case like the back of his hand."

"When will he be here?"

"By tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you Detective." Horatio said and hung up the phone. Miami just got worse.

"Danny I need you down there!" Joey yelled. Speed sunk lower in his seat. "You're the CSI on the case!"

"Make Matt or Caitlin do it!" Speed said. "I can't go down to Miami."

"Well you are or you can find another job." Joey said. Speed stared out the window and slowly nodded. He'd just have to deal with it.

A/N: No I have not lost my mind.


End file.
